


Papa's Pizzeria Murder Mystery

by grandiosForjury



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury
Summary: Whodunnit murder mystery about a bunch of very interesting characters.... Only one chapter because I don't wanna continue sorry :(Oh and Papa's Pizzeria has nothing to do with this, it was the original concept but I never got to use it





	Papa's Pizzeria Murder Mystery

Closed eyes against **closed doors** , **fireman Atlas** tries to drown out the noise from the party. In their mind, The Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic at the Disco plays on repeat. They’re only eagerly waiting for an opportunity to leave, which they expect to be in the form of a **text message from their girlfriend**. They could lie, yeah, but Atlas was always the **worst liar** , and an even worse worrier, and they worry that a dishonest excuse would only dishonor them in the eyes of the party’s host, who is no other than a **sickly childhood friend turned lottery winner who owns this mansion and had no heirs**.

As they were about to take another sip of what appears to be **cold chicken broth** , the music stops with a record scratch cliché. Which is funny, mind you, as the music solely comes from the house owner’s laptop. A little to Atlas’s left you’d see the culprit behind this, who is no other than Dana, **amateur prankster** and **professional ass-kicker**. In other words, she’s a mime. Atlas thinks, at least. No one is really sure what Dana is up to these days. She used to be a theater kid from Atlas’s elementary school, and the last they’ve heard from her was that she went to law school just like the rest of her family.

But it’s not a prank, apparently, because the host of the party and beloved childhood friend **Kianna** claps her hands to call everyone’s attention.

“Dear, um, friends,” she says with the most charming smile. “Thank you all for coming for… today. As you all know, I’m, uh, having this party because I’m about to die.”

Very few in the crowd snicker, including Atlas, but others don’t find this a very good time to laugh. Kianna seems to take it well though, as she snickers as well.

“I’m about to die, so I want to spend my last days partying and… well, spending time with people who are important to me.”

Atlas raises an eyebrow. They were close as children, yes, but they haven’t really spoken since they graduated from high school **eight years ago**. The invitation puzzles Atlas, but they’re not complaining. They’ve heard that Kianna has multiplied her wealth threefold from what she had won from the lottery two years ago. But she is an **unmarried only child with no children of her own.** If this is what Atlas thinks it is, it’s an opportunity they’re not going to pass up, no matter how unlikely.

Kianna ends her speech with a gentle bow, and everyone in the room claps. The music resumes, and so does the chatter. Atlas is left staring at where Kianna used to be. They think they should probably explore this house again instead of standing there all night like an idiot. Their girlfriend is still AFK anyway.

But just as Atlas was about to move, a face covers their entire field of vision.

“Boo!” Kianna says.

Atlas blinks twice. “Sup Kianna?”

“Nothing much. Heebu.”

“Heebu?”

“How ‘bout you?”

“Ah,” Atlas tries to think of what to say. It looks like Kianna wants to start a conversation, probably reignite the close friendship they had as kids. But they have nothing in common and nothing to talk about. It’s hard to make small talk that doesn’t sound so… fabricated.

“So, nice weather we’re having,” Atlas finally says.

“I can’t really see the, uh, clouds. Sky. But I agree!”

“Right… My phone says the **sky is clear** though,” Atlas shows her their weather app, “See?”

“Ah, too bad there’s not any werewolves.”

“You want werewolves at your houseparty?”

“I want to **fuck a werewolf** before I die.”

Right, Atlas totally forgot about the dying part. Kianna seems to be too excited to die. Atlas wonders if it’s **denial** in the form of upbeat millionaire.

“So, what do you plan to do with all this after you die,” they finally break the ice. “Nice place by the way.”

“Oh, I’m giving it away. To **charity**.”

Atlas tries to not show defeat in their expression. “That’s good! You gonna give it to a homeless person or some shit?”

“Ah, there’s no way they’ll be able to maintain that.”

“Several sharing this house should be good.”

“I already have… plans.”

“Care to talk about them?”

“Be quiet, Atlas,” Kianna shushes them. “Don’t spoil the **surprise**.”

Atlas’s face lights up again. Of course. To charity. To someone less fortunate than a billionaire, which is almost everybody. To someone like Atlas.

Atlas smiles. “Of course, whatever the hell it is that you’re talking about.”

Kianna winks at them.

“Don’t tell anyone but… this party is going to end… with a—“

**_BANG!_ **

All the lights go out. Several people scream from the shock of the noise. Instinctively, Atlas tries to find the windows, but the room is **pitch black** , until someone turns on the light from their phone. Others follow. Atlas sees Dana’s face light up as she turns on hers, then turning on the flashlight feature, Atlas squints at the brightness. Someone screams.

And right there, right in front of Atlas, surrounded by nothing but the light of phones and **thirty** distinct voices, lays the body of Kianna Komaeda, **former accountant-turned-lottery-millionaire** , with a bullet on her **right temple**.

**Author's Note:**

> From the only two other characters that are introduced, who do you think killed her? Dun dun DUUUUUN


End file.
